Saving the Savior
by angie9281
Summary: Hook finds Emma in NYC and tries to convince her of her true self, warning her that there is a greater danger to her loved ones loose, thanks to the meddling of the recently departed Peter Pan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She had closed the door on his face. Tempted to race for the call phone on the kitchen table, Emma instead just double checked the locks on the apartment door. She and Henry had lived her a long time in peace and now, all of a sudden, some weird freak dressed almost like a pirate had come a calling.

"Who was that?" Henry asked over his breakfast. Both he and his mother had been living in peace and secretly, Henry felt a longing for some kind of adventure.

"I don't know kid. Some freak. If he comes again, I may not be as nice as I just was. Get eating, the bus will be here soon." the school buses in New York City were surprisingly on time, all things considered what with the gridlock and angry commuters bustling all over. Still, she too had a job to get to. She'd worked as a receptionist in a nearby dental office for some time now and the money and benefits were exceptional. She thought herself lucky to have such a good job and to be able to live in the fine accommodations she and her son did.

As they took the elevator down and she waited with Henry for the bus to arrive, a figure crept into her peripheral vision. It was the same man from moments earlier, his attention focused solely on her. The bus screeched to a stop. "That man….he's back." Henry said, not a trace of fear in his voice.

"Get to school. I'll take care of him." Emma replied as she saw a policeman strolling close. "Have a good day at school." with a quick hug and a tousle of his hair, she let him board the bus which promptly left for the next pick up. Whispering to the officer, she felt a sense of relief as the officer crossed the street and went to approach the man, who, to Emma's amusement, appeared to be wearing eyeliner. Eyeliner! The officer caught a glance at something which caused him to flag down a second officer that was passing by on a motorcycle. Quickly, the two drew their weapons and almost instantly, they had the stranger man in custody. A glint of silver drew her attention as she saw what looked like a hook on his hand. That was what must have gotten the cops' attention and provoked them into cuffing him. Neither cop apparently wanted to risk being snared by it.

Safely in the rear of a car of a third officer that just came to the scene, the first officer went back to Emma. "We need you to come to the station and give us some information…..whatever you can tell us about him. We can help make sure he doesn't bother you again."

**Chapter 2**

The police station was bright with florescent lighting and the noises of copiers running, phones ringing and other everyday noises. Emma was in a room looking into a second room where the man who had bothered her was sitting in a corner, looking calm and relaxed, legs crossed. She had told the police all she knew, which was not much.

"He wants to speak to you. He said he means you no harm but that there is danger to your family. We are wondering if it's a threat against your family." a detective said as he entered the room after finishing with the man. "We can not, in good conscience, let you enter that room without a police officer accompanying you. You saw his hand, it's clearly a weapon we can do little about. Even with his wrists cuffed behind his back, he is still a threat.

"I'm not afraid." Emma replied. "I want to know what he wants and I get the feeling I'm the only one he'll be straight with. Besides, you'll be watching me from here, right?"

"It's your choice." the detective replied slowly. "Though I strongly advise against it."

She said nothing as she was led out of the darker room and to the door of the second. Bright lights shone overhead as the door was unlocked and in seconds, she was locked in with the accused stalker. The man who had had the nerve to kiss her. "So. I want to know. What the hell are you up to? Do you want money? Cause whatever it is you want, you are not getting it."

The man laughed as he got to his feet. "I want nothing from you but rather to help you and your family." he spoke in a Irish accent and was certainly easy on the eyes, she had to admit. But evil and wicked people could easily come in pretty packages and she was not about to let her guard down. "I have to get you to remember who you are. What your life was before."

"I've lived in the city for years now. I mean, I was a bail bondswoman for some time but I wanted a better life for my son. So we moved here and I got a better job." Emma replied simply.

"You remember anything else? Surely there's more about you to tell. Like the father of your son perhaps?"

"He left us a long time ago and thank god my son's never met his father." Emma's voice was dripping with anger now. "But you're changing the subject. What do you want?"

"I want, Miss Swan, is to tell you of a story. A story you feature prominently in and I so happen to have brought here with me, if you would be so kind as to reach into my coin purse in my jacket."

She raised a eyebrow. "No freaking way."

"What if I was to tell you that you are the daughter of Snow White, that you saved storybook characters from a terrible curse. That events led to you being here at this moment, with you unaware of your true self.. You're the savior to many people and even helped me out on occasion. I owe you a great deal to be honest."

Emma stared at the man for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Oh, please, you can't be serious-" she watched as the pirate frowned and pulled out something from thin air. Rectangular in shape, it was book with golden lettering. "Henry's other mother made this easier for me to lug around and keep safe from anyone other than you and your son."

Emma flipped through the book, stopping at the last chapter. A chapter whose front page had a detained drawing of none other than her son. "How is Henry in this book? You some kind of artist, stalking us for inspiring your art and stories?"

"No. this book belongs to your son. And has written itself the latest chapter. It is about how you and your son arrived in Storybrooke, saved the people from the curse that made them forget their true selves and-"

Emma raised a hand as she skimmed through page after page, catching up on the more recent events of the storybook. "So I slayed a dragon. Went to Neverland and had to fight Peter Pan? Oh, and apparently I went to the /enchanted Forest too? Wow, I have been pretty damn busy." she thrust the book back at the pirate, albeit with shaking hands. "How did you make that book appear?"

"Your friend Regina enchanted it to make it so none but myself could have it and pass it on to the true owners. Since your son is not here-"

"Look, I don't know what game you're playing at but-"

"There is no game! You do know me Emma Swan and I, Killian Jones promised the others I would bring you back with me so you can help stop terrible things from happening to those you care about. Thanks to Pan, we seem to have a new threat to deal with." he stopped speaking for a moment. "But I see it in your eyes, the magic that gave you your new life is weakening. There is doubt still but if we can try this again-" Hook gently pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips.

Emma backed away slowly, and then promptly hit the pirate across the face. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to get myself a restraining order against you." and with that, she stormed out of the room and out of the police station.

**Chapter 3**

Calling in sick to work, Emma instead went back home and to her surprise, found the book the man had shown her placed squarely onto the coffee table in the living room. Warily, she sat down on the couch and opened the book, looking through it once more and with more curiosity and care. It was strange, things seemed more familiar to her this time, she could almost smell the smoke caused by the dragon she had supposedly fought. Taking the book, she proceeded to throw it into the trash can in the small kitchenette she had and turned to walk away. But there, on the couch as she went to sit, the book was sitting.

"What the hell?" she said as she slowly picked the book up again, walking to the garbage where she had just placed the book. The book was not in the garbage. Once more, she placed it in and closed the lid. Opening it again, she found no trace of the book and returning to the living room, found the book this time back on the coffee table.

There came a knock on the door and trying to be calm through all that she had been through today, Emma made sure to have a can of mace in her hand as she went to her door. Through the peephole, she was flummoxed to see that once again, the eyeliner wearing troublemaker of the day was standing there, looking calm and even grinning slyly.

"Come on, Miss Swan, you know now, something is not right and I only want to help you. I only want to speak with you and I mean you no harm."

Something inside her screamed at her not to open the door but a larger part of her, the part intrigued by the book and the bizarreness of the day won out. Opening the door, she let him inside but kept her can of mace focused on him. "I will give you ten minutes. And then you can either leave or I will get the cops again."

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "You're coming out of it and I have got to make sure you finish getting out of it." swiftly, he took his good arm and pulled her towards him and once again, kissed her full on the lips. Standing back, be braced for the assault she would likely launch upon him. Instead, he saw her clutching her head gently and backed a few paces back. And then she looked at him.

"Hook?" she said with a confused frown. "What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Relieved, he took her over to the couch. "You remember now?"

"The last thing I remember is…leaving Storybrooke, Regina trying to give us new lives…" her face fell. "And losing my parents again!"

"Regina meant well, it was the only thing she could do to keep you both safe, to keep everyone safe. And now, there is danger, danger that has apparently been released thanks to the meddling and magic of Peter Pan."

**Chapter 4**

Henry returned that afternoon to the apartment where he found his mother actually having cookies and coffee with the same man who had frightened the both of them that morning. "Mom…..what are you doing?" he asked as he glared at the leather clad man who stood from the couch to approach.

"He's a friend, Henry. And he's telling the truth. Look through your book again."

Picking the book up again, Henry did as he was told, albeit making sure not to take long glances away from his mother. A new page was added, that of his mother and the man before him actually kissing. "It says in here it broke the spell…." Henry paused as a wave of gentle wind rushed through the room. "Hook. It's true. Charming and Snow White are really in danger! We have to get back to Storybrooke….or wherever we need to go now."

Relieved that they had their true memories back, hook smirked. "I was the only one that was able to come after you two as I was never part of the original curse to begin with."

"But how did you get to this world when everyone else is stuck in the enchanted forest?"

"My ship, of course. Unaffected and as much as it was believed happened, Storybrooke is not as gone as you may think."

Emma and Henry looked at each other. "So..I would guess you have your ship parked somewhere nearby.?"

"Of course, your ship awaits, my lady and Regina has made sure that I was equipped. Apparently she found a field of magic beans awhile back . She managed to recover a couple before the curse that sent everyone back was enacted." pulling out something from a inner pocket of his coat, Hook pulled out a glowing bean.

"Seems like Regina really has changed. at least, she's better than when we first met." Emma said with a sigh. "Who knew we would ever be kind of friends."

"So what's the danger back in the forest?" Henry asked as Emma led them from the apartment and into the elevator.

Hook grimaced as he entered the elevator. "Cursed things, can't even see where you are. Like the belly of a crocodile. But as to your question, it seems a witch from another land managed to enter our world because of the magic Pan tampered with in casting the curse.. You think Regina has powerful magic, from what we gather, this woman is equal to, or greater than Regina."

Emma blanched. "What's she done to my parents? And everyone else sent back to the forest?"

"Nothing directly, but she has made a appearance and demonstrated her power. Turned a section of forest and a few animals into pure emerald. I saw it with my own eyes. She said she wants to claim our world as her own as she wanted to start a new life. Something about being melted and then revived when Pan's curse was cast."

"So this witch came back from the dead. A zombie witch?" Henry asked slowly.

"No, but she is just as ugly. Green skin and hair as black as my clothes." hook replied as they exited the elevator. "She is greedy for power and wants to take Regina's for her own, and as for your parents, all I know is she will not allow any one to threaten her desire for power. And seeing as you are the savior, of course you and your talents are sorely needed to assist us. This is not going to be easy."

"And going against Pan was?" Emma asked as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Where's your ship stored, anyway?"

"I recall seeing a sign saying Hudson….something or other, I was a little sloshed, I admit during the trip here. After everything that's occurred, I admit I was reckless with the rum."

Rolling her eyes, Emma hailed a cab. "Spoken like a true pirate. Hudson River, by the way."

"Good to see you back to your self." Hook replied as he got into the car with Emma in first as Henry got in last "I got used to riding in these things pretty fast, I admit I am a fast learner. But I will be n glad to be back on the Jolly Roger."

They soon arrived at the river and leading them to a spot under the bridge, out of the sight of most people, Hook led them up a invisible plank and they saw the ship seemingly materialize around them. "All aboard…Regina tweaked the ship to keep us from being seen, worried on that part, love." Hook said to Emma as Henry watched the pirate draw up the gang plank. Taking a bean from a pocket, Hook smirked as he tossed it into the water.

"Here we go again." Emma said as they were pulled toward the glowing whirlpool, faster and faster until they were sucked down.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

The trip through the whirlpool was dizzying as the water and light spun around the ship. And like a cork bobs to the surface, so did the ship pop up and out of the whirlpool. They had arrived in a large lake with a grand palace in the distance, though it was not one Emma recognized from her previous visit to the Enchanted Forest and its territories.

"Welcome back…I was ordered to being you here rather than your parent's castle as it is safer here. Renovations are being made at your palace and its not ready for people to be there yet. Blue and Tinkerbell are using their magic and that of other fairies to help get things done."

"That's my mom's castle." Henry was flipping through the book. "Bad things have happened there. Its where she took the huntsman's heart, among other things."

A pang of sadness went through Emma at the mention of the fallen Graham. She had found out, of course, that Regina was the reason he was no longer living but as angry as Emma was about the murder, she had also come to see the other side of Regina, which had certainly grown more prevalent as of late. But Emma was always on guard, knowing what the queen was capable of. For Henry's sake as well as everyone else, Emma had decided to try to befriend Regina, or at the least, keep a civil relationship. And after all that transpired in Neverland and the gesture she had made giving Emma and Henry a good life, albeit fairly temporary one in NYC, Emma had gained a new respect for her. "looks a lot like her style." Emma said as the ship was steered in the direction of the mountaintop palace.

"I can only get us so far then it's a decent enough hike up to the palace." Hook said. "But once we get on shore, magic will keep us safe from anything or anyone who would want to bother us. Or worse. Regina wanted to make sure your return here would be as safe as she could possibly make it. It's been a long year for her and everyone."

"Why didn't you come sooner? I mean, you waited a year to come find me." Emma couldn't help but ask.

Hook sighed. "Regina was left very weak from using the magic she did to make you and Henry safe. Apparently the enemy we are now facing was responsible and as Regina was the only one who could do what we needed, to get the bean working and to safeguard our friends as best we could, to prepare us for the upcoming battle. She was not in good shape and even with her powers, the lingering effects of Pan's magic nearly killed her. She was ready to die to protect you and Henry, I have to say. Luckily, she was nursed to health again thanks to the fairies mostly."

Emma processed all of this and looked at her son who looked worried. "But she is ok now. Her powers, health and whatever."

"Yes, she is back to her fighting self. More so, fearing that danger may come to Henry." Hook paused. "And you. She will never admit it, but I know she has become somewhat fond of you, Miss Swan. A respect has blossomed and with you two on the same side now, I daresay that the fight with whomever it is will be fought mightily."

Emma was genuinely touched and surprised. From the day she had first met Regina, she had figured their relationship would only ever be adversarial, curt at best. But as time had gone on, it was clear that they were no longer enemies. And regardless of the evil things she had done, Regina was not perfect and Emma knew from her own past, she was no saint either. "Good to hear that I suppose." they had finally gotten to shore and it seemed like an eternity before the pirate had secured his ship to a dock and they were able to disembark. On dry land, they found themselves winding slowly upwards through a narrow path.

"It's really cool here." Henry commented as they walked past blooming dark red roses and dark shaded plants and flowers.

"I prefer pastels." Emma said as she examined a midnight blue bloom that smelled strongly of a apple crisp. "But they aren't flowers at home that smell this good. Or different." as they passed flowers that smelled like bananas, berries and even chocolate, the pirate drew his sword.

"We are being followed. And something tells me that if we don't hurry, we will be caught by whatever's lurking up through the canopy of vines and branches overhead. The shrieks pierced the sky, sounding something like monkeys. Looking at the branches moving overhead, they began running up the path as fast as they could, the shrieking and the branch rustling c noises coming at their heels. Sparks began running up the bark of the trees and attacked the creatures that were managing to break through the magical defenses Regina had put in place. But the lighting was helping stall them and soon, the front doors of the palace were in sight, opening as they approached. Hook and Henry were in the lead, believing Emma was closer behind than she was. Tripping on a stone, she stumbled as a bluish furry hand grabbed her by the ankle and as the winged monkey tried escaping with its prize, the silvery flashes of a hook and a blade swept through the head of the creature. As it and Emma fell the short distance to the ground, the remaining creatures reassembled, stubbornly pursuing them again.

"Can you maybe try using your power? As good a swordsman as I may be-" Hook dodged the sharp claws of one of the monkeys with impressive stealth as Henry took a large thick branch off the ground and swung at the beasts like baseballs. "I don't believe things are exactly going my way."

Emma balked as she too started swinging a branch at the monkeys as they tried to carefully walk backwards, creeping ever closer to the safety of the castle. "I can try." wanting nothing more than to keep her son safe and to get them to safety, a pale purple light came from her hands and struck out at each of the beasts pursuing them. Frozen in place, she had a feeling it was only temporary. "Lets go!"

"Way to go, mom. That was cool!" Henry said as she ushered them away from the snarling monkeys, angered at their defeat, albeit temporary. They kept running until they finally reached the doors of the palace. With a grating noise, they opened on their own accord, allowing them entry. Alone in the large entrance hall, a pair of black armored guards appeared, weapons in their belt rather than in and.

"We are relieved to see you arrive in peace and will escort you to her now." one of them said with a bow of reverence. "She had been quite worried, especially with the magic she cast outside the palace breaking down so." and the guards led them up a wide path that wound upwards. Finally, they reached a set of onyx doors gilded with silver and intricate carvings of a eerie looking forest and large animals lurking within.

"Nice décor." Emma commented as they were led ever more upwards until they were looking out windows that revealed they were further up than they had realized. Torches were lit in sconces, bright flickering flames making the polished onyx walls and floor sparkle. They passed a room that appeared to be the throne room with a opening that led to a balcony, allowing one to have a incredible view of the lands below. But they walked on and stopped at a set of dark cherry wooden doors with brass handles. Opening the double doors, the guards gestured for the trio to enter. Emma was startled and stopped dead in her tracks the moment she entered the meeting room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I guess this is where the party is." Emma said as many a familiar face appeared to her as she, Hook and Henry entered Regina's meeting room. All were back in their enchanted forest wardrobes but everything else seemed intact. Regina rushed to Henry, tears in her eyes. Her dress was simpler than she used to wear, this one was a burgundy lined with a silvery trip, her hair pulled back in a silver circlet.

"Henry!" she said as she and her son embraced for the first time in a year. "You've gotten so tall!" she turned to Hook. "You did well, pirate. I trust my magical talents proved helpful then."

"Aye. Had no trouble until returning to this realm. Your magic is weakening and we were attacked."

Regina frowned. "The monkeys? They were getting through the trees? My magic should have kept them out of there. "We're certainly safe here in the palace, there is much dark magic here that is so ancient, it makes the palace itself impenetrable. If that is any comfort." she turned to Emma and actually smiled. "I am glad to see you here. And you remember everything?"

Emma nodded. "From the time I cut down your apple tree, to the debate. To Graham." Emma added pointedly. "We're on the same side now, I guess."

"Please, come and have something to eat and I believe there are others here, chomping at the bit to see you-" Regina could barely finish her sentence as Snow, Charming, the dwarves, Belle and the rest of the former Storybrooke inhabitants ran over.

Hugging their daughter and grandson, Snow and Charming were crying tears of joy, they too returned to their more regal apparel. "We prayed every night since the curse, we'd see you again. That you'd remember….." Snow said as Grumpy nodded in agreement.

"It ain't been the same without you, sister." he said.

"No, it hasn't. I can safely say." a familiar voice said from the doorway. Looking behind her, Emma saw Neal walking towards her with a very relieved look on his face. Ruffling Henry's hair and hugging him, he hugged Emma as well and sighed. "I was really worried. It's thanks to Regina here neither of you came to any harm. Now we're all reunited we have to figure out who is responsible for the monkeys."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Can't we ever just have a few minutes to be a family? Or is this the way we will ever get friends and family time? Fighting against some maniac that wants to ruin others lives."

Regina gestured for everyone to sit back down and magicked some extra seats around the large table which grew slightly to accommodate the newcomers. "Now that we're all reunited I wish we could chat more, but we all know there are pressing matters at hand. The creatures we have seen, they clearly take orders from someone, but unless we can get even a slight clue as to their identity-"

"Wait." Emma frowned as she thought about things. Green smoke from the curse Pan unleashed, the monkeys, which reminded her strongly of yet another tale she grew up with. "Henry, your book."

He took it out of his backpack and slid it across the table to his mom. Flipping through the pages, Emma couldn't help but laugh. "A story I take it may not be familiar to any of you as I know there are many areas to this world. But-" she handed it to Neal, seated beside her. He too had to laugh.

"I'll get Toto, I guess. Emma, you got your ruby slippers?" he passed the book to Regina who looked confused. "Come on, you never read or watched Wizard of Oz?"

Regina gave Neal a look of amusement. "A classic which I happen to have read to Henry when he was little. But even I have to admit I am surprised that it's no longer some mere story."

Emma laughed. "No stories seem to be fiction anymore so we shouldn't be surprised this one is real. But I have a feeling we have a lot more to fear about the real witch than the one in the book."

"Yep. Probably." Henry agreed. "But where's everyone else? Ariel? Mulan?"

Regina pursed her lips. "Contrary to what we suggested-to come here to my palace where they would be safest, they are with the fairies trying to keep control of Snow's palace. Aurora seems to have taken control of their little ragtag group, though it is clear they would be long dead already if not for Mulan. And they also have Princes Eric and Philip at their sides, But I did not want to use my power to force them to come here." she gave her son a meaningful look, telling him she truly was trying to keep on the side of good, that she was bettering herself. Henry smiled back.

"I doubt the witch wants anything other than myself and Charming." Snow sighed. "As soon as we returned here, her monkeys went right for the two of us, basically ignoring everyone else. Considering we have never even met her, I don't understand her desire to harm us."

"As usual, your goodness blinds you to the obvious. The wicked witch is just plain…wicked and wants power and after her defeat by Dorothy, it would seem she is more dangerous than we think. Not many people can come back from being a pile of melted black goo." Regina replied coolly. "She seems to be banished from her world and must have learned about the most prominent couple in our world and thus wants them out of the way. That would be my best guess and keep in mind, I know how devious minds work."

The palace then began to tremble and shake, sparks of light were seem from the windows on the far left of the room. Everyone rushed over to the windows and saw something racing across the sky, back and forth, black smoke emitting from it. Slowing down, they saw a slim figure in black seated in a polished broomstick, the sunlight revealing the green skin tone of the witch.

"You can hide but you have to come out eventually. I will go after your friends in the other palace if you don't come out within the hour. Face me or suffer the consequences." the witch shouted before laughing, racing away with smoke in her wake.

"Sounds like a showdown." Charming said as his hand went to his sword. "We can't let her hurt the others back at our palace, and I think she is more than capable of following through on her threats. The fairies magic won't be enough to keep them safe."

"Perhaps not." Belle said as she turned to Regina. "Is there any way of finding Rumple? His power may be just what we need to stop this witch and if she can come back from the dead-"

Regina held up a hand slowly. "It is not going to be easy and I will need the fairies at the other palace to return to help. As it would seem her magic can weaken my own, we have little time before the magic here protecting us fails. And it will take all the magic we have to try to bring him back wherever he is. I can safely say he is not entirely dead. As he sacrificed himself to save others, I do have this." she snapped her fingers as a carved wooden box appeared in her hand. As it opened, the others stood, transfixed by the sight.

There on the silky cushion within the box, rested a glowing red heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to use all our magic combined if this is to work. When he gave himself to save the rest of us, Rumple wasn't killed. Not exactly but his body was basically vaporized. His sacrifice saved his heart and with that sacrifice, we can use that magic to restore him. And if there was any way to do it, I would gladly bring back Graham. But I murdered him and so it's impossible.." Regina said, looking right at Emma. "I know I will never truly be able to atone for that but by bringing Rumple back and after everything-"

Emma looked at her parents as she turned to look at Regina, putting a hand up to stop her. "Here's the thing. You've done terrible things but you've done good too. I got another chance at a decent life and I think someday I can forgive you. For now, we have a problem to deal with."

Regina looked at Emma with slight relief on her face, but there was a sadness and a regret she couldn't quite completely hide. "For what its worth, I made it so he felt no pain. A little discomfort but-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. Let's get Rumple back." Emma interrupted.

"I am worried about the others in our palace. I would hate to think something has happened to them but they were so determined to protect it…." Charming spoke up as he looked at Snow White.

"Is there any way we can see them just to know they are doing ok?" Snow asked Regina who looked on edge as she shook off something, "What's wrong?"

"I felt something. The magic of that witch." Regina replied and waving a hand, her magic mirror appeared on the wall of the room and a image began forming. The outside of the palace first and there was glowing green light. The witch was busting through the shields of magic put up by the fairies with ease and one by one, those within the palace trying to restore and protect as a second stronghold. Before their eyes, the witch cloaked the inhabitants of the palace in a clear, emerald stone, freezing them in place. The fairies were still free but a blast of light sent them through a open window and down to the rolling waves of the ocean below.

"Well that certainly won't bode well for us." commented Hook with a grim look on his face.

The green skinned witch looked straight at Regina and the others, knowing full well they were watching the terror she had wrought. "I think this palace will do nicely for me, and look at my beautiful new artwork. Or maybe I can use it for target practice." she fingered the emerald covered princes and princesses and grinned wickedly. "It won't belong now before you join them. Or perhaps you will end up how I once did. As. A. pile of smelling, thick black goop." the mirror went to black as they all started chattering, concerned for their friends.

"I can free them from the emerald." Regina said, reassuring the others. "But I believe we will very soon be getting company. For now, we need to restore our lost Rumple." smoke appeared as a altar manifested before them, large enough to hold the open box where the heart rested. All the chairs and the meeting table vanished. "Everyone hold hands. It may sound cliché but its needed to combine all of our magic together if we are to succeed. Some of us have literal magic we can use. Conjuring and summoning for instance. I think you know the other kind of magic some of us possess. Love." Regina pursed her lips as thoughts of Daniele flittered into her mind. "And of course, we can see our mere existence as magic."

Henry was in the middle of Emma and Charming with snow to the right of her husband. "Even so, you and Emma are the only ones with magic magic. Is it really going to be enough?"

Belle looked expectantly at Regina who replied slowly. "I honestly don't know. I've never tried this before. Let's get going."

"Come on Rumple, we need you." Bell said softly as she took Emma's hand and Grumpy's as the rest of the dwarves completed the circle. Calling on her own magic, Regina sent it through the circle, faster and faster, drawing out the magic of all varieties of the members of the circle. Threads of colored light came from every member in the circle, Emma's and Regina's being the brightest in red and purple respectively. Then the light rose higher, forming into a single orb.

"Keep holding hands." Regina ordered as they all watched the orb of light settle around the box. The earth shook as a force knocked them all backwards a few paces but still, they managed to remain linked hand to hand. Regina stepped out of the circle, gesturing for the hole to be quickly closed again. From a hidden spot, she brought out the final piece of the spell. Releasing it from her hands, the long silver dagger floated into the light as lighting erupted. Darkness spilled into the room as the light went out. As everyone kept their hands gripped to one another, the total darkness faded , the inky smoke evaporating as light from the windows was allowed to enter once more. And seated up onto the altar, dressed in dark red and black leathery clothes and boots, sat Rumplestiltskin, scraggly hair and all, the dagger firmly in place in a small holder on his hip.

"Anyone miss me, dearies?" rumple said with his own unique brand of laughter. His face turned serious as he saw Neal and Henry looking at him, stunned at this impressive brand of magic. Sliding off his perch, rumple went straight over to them and hugged them. "I didn't think I'd see you again. I was not going to let Pan hurt you any more…." his gaze went to Bell who stood a few paces away, in her simple blue and white dress she had often worn in his own palace. "Belle…"

"Rumple!" Bell had tears in her eyes as they embraced and kissed passionately. "I was scared I'd never see you again. And what you did, the sacrifice you made…..I always knew there was good in you. True you may be the dark one, but you have a heart."

"I missed you. All of you, even you Regina, who I suppose I should thank for making this possible. Where I was, I can't really say. Limbo, perhaps. But I would say there is yet more trouble, judging by all of your faces. Miss swan, a pleasure to see you again." he nodded at Emma and her parents.

Everything that had occurred since rumple had killed Pan back in Storybrooke was passed along to rumple, whose face was unreadable as he took in the description of the new threat to them. "She's taken over the Charming's palace and I would say it is indeed the Charming's she is after."

Charming and Snow held hands as they were resigned to the fact that the would not be returning to their beloved home anytime soon nor would any of them find any peace and quiet. "Then what are we going to do? Its all of us against her and yet we saw what she did back at our palace. All it would take is a few moments and we all join Mulan and the others as statues." Charming said.

And with yet another worry added to their situation, they were all left to finally get a game plan put into motion, realizing that this new threat could truly be the end of them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Something was tapping against the window as the group was drawn out of their grim thoughts. This witch was clearly more powerful than they thought, considering her effect on even Regina's magic keeping them and her palace safe. But something, some commotion, could be heard from outside.

"Sounds like some lasses in a bit of trouble." Hook said as he went to leave the room to see what was happening. But Regina froze him in place.

"I know you've taken to being the hero as of late but you could also be falling right into a trap." Regina said and once more, she activated her magic mirror. There, they saw near the Jolly Roger, a figure looking around in fear, her red hair glimmering in the sun as a green orb of light hovered near her. "Its Ariel and I believe Tinkerbell. They're hurt." Regina turned from the mirror to face the others.

"I'll go get them. It's better to lose someone without the skills you have than me." Charming said, glancing briefly at Emma, Henry and Snow. "We need all the firepower we can get and we can not afford to risk Rumple, Emma or Regina."

"There's got to be another way." protested Grumpy as the other dwarves nodded in agreement. "We just need to use our wits and we can get them without anyone going off trying to be a hero. Besides, maybe her having taken Snow's castle may keep her distracted long enough for us to leave here and get our friends. Wait…how much area is your magic keeping safe? I mean, is it just the palace and the trail-"

"The trail clearly is not safe now, Emma can attest to that." Rumple interrupted.

"But with you back in action, you and Regina could reinforce the magic protecting the palace and maybe the land under an around it." Grumpy said.

"Like a tunnel underground?" Henry asked. "You'd still be protected from the witch if she shows up and you'd be able to get to the shore and bring the others back."

"Excellent idea." rumple said gleefully.

"We should send word to them to stay where they are and we'll get them." Neal suggested. "I'll go. We shouldn't all go, of course. Just a couple of us. And the dwarves, who are decent enough miners, from what I hear." he looked meaningfully at Emma all the while Hook was watching the both of them.

"Decent?" Grumpy harrumphed. "More than decent, I would say, lost boy."

"Look, I don't care who goes, we need to get this taken care of the others we care about that were returned to other parts of the Enchanted forest are going to wind up like those at the other castle. Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio, the list goes on. I am sending Emma, Charming and Neal. No one else is going." Regina was putting her foot down,. That much would never change, either as mayor or as queen, she would take charge when necessary. And she was not about to let any more people risk themselves if need be. "First, Rumple, let's you and fortify the magic and let it seep underground to keep the party going to rescue those outside the palace as safe as possible."

And so it was several minutes later when Emma, her father and Neal were following the dwarves through the tunnel they were digging. It was thanks to Regina's enchantment of the axes and of the ground itself that they were able to go through the soil with ease. Starting by creating a hole in one of the dungeon cells, they made good time, the earth breaking like butter. "I feel like a freaking groundhog." Emma said as she walked beside her father and Neal, the dwarves hacking the earth away. With every hit, the soil vanished, to return once they returned back through the tunnel. Finally, they started moving upwards and sunlight was visible. One by one, they came out of the hole and made the short distance to the shore where they saw a shaken and injured Ariel flanked by the similarly distressed Tinkerbell and the blue fairy.

"Thank the stars you're here!" Tinkerbell said, she and Blue in their diminutive fairy sizes. "We barely got out of the palace in time and we wish we could have saved the others but-"

"We will save them. If I've learned nothing else, its that nothing is impossible and no matter how powerful this witch may be, we've been through enough to know we can deal with it. And beat it." Charming said. "But as for you…..Ariel, you've got the bracelet that gives you legs. Why don't you put it on and come out of the water. It won't take long to get back up into the castle."

Her normally cheerful face darkened. "That witch, she wasn't able to get to us fast enough but she used her magic to rip the bracelet from my wrist. "She said it was better than having me be a statue, taking away something so important and vital to starting my life with my prince. But I have to thank the faeries here for using their magic to help me into the water. We had barely ran out of the front door when she got the bracelet. You know the term flop like a fish? Well, that was basically me."

"The witch seemed more intent on setting up shop in the palace I think. She thought we were more gravely injured than we were, she managed to singe our wings a bit though we tend to heal pretty fast. We got her into the water and helped lead her here." Blue explained. "But I fear the witch has more terrible plans up her sleeve than turning people to gems or taking a mermaid's legs away."

"Which is why we are all gathered at Reginas palace. We've got Rumple back and with his power and that of Regina, I think we have a good shot to stop that green skinned thing before anyone else gets hurt." Charming said. "Now….we need to get you through the tunnel but from what I understand, mermaids can't last long without being in the water….." he took off his cloak and dredged it through the water, soaking it. In seconds, Ariel was safely snug within the wrapping, carried by Charming as he led the others back through the tunnel. The ground began trembling as the hole sealed shut from above. "Just Regina's magic keeping us safe." but the ground kept shaking and under their feet, the dwarves saw cracks trying to open in the earth. But Regina's magic was fighting it, sealing them up again.

"We need to get out of here fast, who knows if Regina's power will win out!" Emma said, urgency in her voice. No of the others needed to be told twice and hurried along the narrow path, finally snaking their way back from whence they had started. Relieved as the hole repaired itself and they were far safer now then moments earlier, they returned to the meeting room.

"Glad to see you back here. Intact, more or less." Rumple commented as the faeries took on a human size. "Let me be of some assistance." with a snap, a tub roughly the size of a hot tub appeared and Ariel vanished from Charming's possession and reappeared in the safety of the tub, the cloak draped on the side and dry as a bone.

"Anyways." Regina's patience with sitting around was almost at an end. "While you were away, we think we have the means to weaken her. At least it's a start and then we can go about the greater task of destroying her. She managed to rise from the dead once and for all our sakes, we need to make sure she can not do so again."

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. "Then let's get to it."


	6. Chapter 6

The witch's green skin almost glowed in the light of the moon as she decorated the throne room to her own liking. It was so kind of the faeries to make the much needed repairs that had made the palace look derelict upon first arriving in the Enchanted Forest. But now, it looked like she had a new home far faster than even she had hoped. Her monkeys were perched all over the surrounding woods and hidden around the walls of the great palace. First she had claimed the palace of the Charmings, but soon, she would have their throne as rulers of the kingdom. Of this one, anyway. From what she had gathered by looking in her large crystal globe, there were many parts, smaller kingdoms that helped make up this world as a whole. Nothing would please her more now than to have the Charmings and that pesky queen Regina among her collection of emerald statues. Eventually, she vowed to have them all, in one form or another, hers. This new realm, this enchanted forest, would be the new Oz, to replace the one that that retched farm girl had robbed her of the chance to take for her own.

Back at Regina's, Regina had ordered the dwarves to remain in the meeting room with Belle and Ariel and to alert her if there came any trouble. To make them as safe as possible, Regina walled up the windows of the room and put up extra shields of magic. Ariel was safely placed in a large tub of water, trying to relax in the magically warmed water but wanting desperately to have her magic bracelet and her prince back. The time was growing close for them to fight the witch and with all the firepower they had at their disposal and the muscle, even Rumple was concerned they were still lacking something. "No mistakes can be made at this time, if we are fortunate enough to weaken her, then I think perhaps we can breathe a little easier. But I can sense her power, it is not like anything I have ever known or felt before."

"What about using a curse on her? A sleeping curse like Aurora was one under. Judging by the appearance of this witch, I doubt any prince would be chomping at the bit to kiss her." Belle suggested, clutching Rumples hand tightly.

"It is not enough." Regina said with a cool expression. "We need to get her trapped long enough to drain her of her magic. We will never be able to take it all but if we can take enough…." Regina looked to Emma. "We must call our powers together and get the final piece of our plan here, thanks to Emma's thinking I believe we have will have the means to at least take some of the bite out of this witch."

There was a brief discussion and as the castle began trembling and the cackle of the witch was heard once more, glass being shattered, they all knew the time was now to defend themselves and meet the witch face to face. Linking together in a circle again, a second, inner circle was formed, with Rumple, Emma, the Charmings and the fairies linking together with Regina. A faint light emitted from the larger circle, Henry watching the light go from him, to his father, to the dwarves, proving that even those who were not sorcerers did in fact carry even a spark of magic. Then the inner ring began to cast a brighter glow, the winds began to swirl and clouds began to appear. White at first but darkening as lightning erupted within the funnel cloud. Then a force caused all of them to break their circles as a flash appeared. A girl, not much older than 14 or 15 was sitting on the floor, looking very confused as she got to her feet, smoothing out her blue and white checkered dress. Gasping as she looked at her feet, she looked up again and at the faces of the many unusual looking people that were there.

Taking his book out, Henry looked at the page he had opened to and looked at the girl. "I don't need this book to tell me who you are. I saw the movie and read all the oz books. Dorothy Gale." he grinned at the startled girl.

"Yes….." she replied slowly as she looked at her feet again. "Why do I have the ruby slippers again? I left them in Oz…." she trailed off as she took a better look at the cast of characters around her, her face paling at the sight of Rumple and she tried to remain calm as she saw what was clearly a witch of some sorts standing closest to her.

"She's not a bad witch anymore. Not entirely." Grumpy said, trying to reassure the girl. "Don't really have time to introduce you to everyone here but-"

"Regina." regain introduced herself to Dorothy, offering her a hand which gingerly, Dorothy took it, not really afraid but a little disoriented from the sudden appearance here. "Am I back in Oz?"

"No. but someone from Oz has decided to visit our world and cause some more trouble. And from what we understand, you are the one who vanquished her once before and we think your help is vital in trying to combat her." Regina replied.

"You mean….the wicked witch of the west?" Dorothy gaped. "But I melted her. With water."

"Well, she was craftier than we knew and now she want to take over here, the Enchanted forest. With a little help from those legendary slippers of yours, we ca only hope it will be what gives us the edge over her. She has already incapacitated some of our allies and-"

"So you brought me here for use of my slippers. Which I lost when I returned to Kansas so I don't get how-"

"Magic is all but limitless." Rumple said with a bow. "And you, dear girl, are the hope we need added to our arsenal. Why, with the savior, the queen, and myself, the dark one, we should accomplish victory over the so called wicked witch."

It was settled, mostly thanks to Regina using her magic to make it so, that only those with magic power and Dorothy would leave the palace to face the witch. None of the others who were being left behind were pleased to be left out of the action but had to admit that they really stood little chance of fighting her. The best they could hope for was to end up a emerald statue, shuddering to think of what else could be done to them. To ease their minds, Regina allowed Blue and Tinkerbell to remain with the magic less people though it was mostly for the sake of Henry.

"I want to go." he said.

"I am not allowing you to endanger yourself. You make sure everyone else is cared for until we get back and I promise you, we will be back. I don't let people who threaten people I care about be around for too long. " Regina hugged Henry before she led the small party out of the room and the palace. But Snow and Charming were not about to be separated from Emma yet again.

"We are going too." Charming said. "This woman does not frighten us and we are not about to lose our palace, our home and our kingdom to her. We may not have magic as the rest of you do but we can certainly fight with a good blade. Or bow." Charming took out his sword as Snow brandished her bow, a quiver of arrows slung on her back.

Regina was impatient and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But make sure to stay out of my way. I won't lose my part of the realm to that frog faces woman either.

Looking brave and knowing she had traveled with strange looking creatures before, Dorothy followed them from the room, hoping that the slippers that the witch had craved for so long could finally lead to her permanent undoing.

It was a few hours later when they had traveled far from the palace of Regina, arriving within a few miles of the Charming's the group stood, bracing for the inevitable arrival of the woman who in such short time, had stirred up trouble. The screams of the flying monkeys were heard as black smoke swirled overhead, the witch emerging from astride her broomstick. Landing with a thud that caused fiery sparks, the witch dismounted and smirked at Regina and the others. "So. You're what's keeping me from taking the Enchanted Forest right off the bat. "And I am supposed to be impressed? Oh, the Charmings! A honor to meet you ace to face. I do enjoy your palace and can not wait to redecorate."

Snow looked at the witch with a smirk of her own. "I don't think you will even have the chance to look at wallpaper samples. We've brought along someone who is willing to help us stop you." stepping aside, Snow allowed Dorothy to come forward, ruby slippers and all. The witch looked genuinely surprised but her greedy eyes fell upon the gleaming slippers she had thirsted for for so long.

"So you brought my shoes to me." the witch said after a few moments. "What a bold and stupid plan. You've seen some of my powers yet a motley crew of you and the farm girl think you can stop me?"

Regina tensed. "I don't think we have truly been properly introduced. I am Regina." she paused for effect. "The evil queen."

The green skinned witch laughed. "don't you try to fool me. I know much about you from looking into my crystal orb. And you are far from being evil. You've done terrible things but it seems you are not the queen you once were and that, is what will allow me to destroy you. You're weak." the witch laughed as she cast out a green light that gave a warning push several paces backwards. "Next time, I'll send you straight through the trees. Resign yourself to your fate and my taking over this realm and it will make things so much easier for yourselves."

Rumple stepped forwards as he brandished his dagger. "Oh dearie, your green in the gills. Why not take a nice long bath." from his fisted palm with the dagger within it, a inky plume of smoke blasted at the witch who stumbled back into a small creek.

"That's not going to work this time, you snake skinned freak." the witch sneered at Rumple. "But I do find myself intrigued by what the famous dark one has to offer. As for the blonde, well…..I'm not exactly shaking in my pointed hat."

"I've got more power than you think I do." Emma retorted. "I've more than earned my title of savior."

"Well, when I am done with you and your friends, there won't be anyone getting in between your gift you were so kind to return to me. Dorothy, all you ever did with those slippers was to get yourself home. You have no idea how to use them and are only on your feet because that pesky Glinda had to give them to you. But they belong to me." the witch said, malice dripping in her voice. "Give them to me and I will send you home. With enough treasure to keep your miserable farm family comfortable for the rest of your days. And perhaps I will even show leniency to these….people." she gestured to Rumple and the others.

Emma thought a moment and then she had a idea. She was needed to save her world and Dorothy was the savior of Oz. "Its us, Dorothy. It has to be us to stop her. Two saviors from two worlds."

Regina thought a moment. "It makes sense….why my magic protecting the palace hasn't been as strong as it is supposed to. My power is great but-"

"All this time you tried to come up with a plan to stop me, believing it's the so called saviors of both this world and Oz who can weaken me? Neither of them truly know how to wield the power they have." laughing, she waved her arm outward and a glimmering green glow enveloped everything around them and Emma and Dorothy could feel Regina and Rumple unleashing their own magic from behind them. There was a blade being drawn and arrows from Snow's bow zipped though before cutting off. Turning their heads, Dorothy and Emma saw their friends were glimmering, emerald statures and everything being them, even reaching back in the direction they came from. "Pity about everyone back at the castle. To think they thought themselves safer by not coming here with you." the witch laughed. "I look forward to putting all of my new statues all around my new castle. Or should I say two castles?"

Dorothy looked at Emma, who was not intimidated. They both suspected that Regina had done something to keep them safe before she and the rest of their party had been transformed. Thankful for the actions of her former nemesis, Emma looked at the shoes on Dorothy's feet. "I know you don't really know how to use those things but if you were able to wish yourself home, maybe there's something we can do, combine our powers together against her." as Emma spoke to the farm girl, the witch had taken to the sky and on her broom, threw down bolts of lightning made of fire, setting alight the few plants and trees around them that hadn't been turned to emerald.

"I can try….' Dorothy said.

"Here…." Emma took hold of Dorothy's hands and true as it may was that she didn't completely understand her powers, she knew a little and she hoped it would be that small scrap that would save them all from the witch. Blue light began to snake from Emma to Dorothy, creating a wispy, ethereal shield around them.

Clicking her heels together, Dorothy had to be brave once again. "We need to stop the witch, to weaken her or be rid of her for good." the shoes sparkled and sparked, red flecks of light joining with the magic Emma had produced and one by one, each of their fists were imbued with swirling blue and red light that turned into a pale purple. Both of them felt the magic surging and finally, it fled from them and aimed right for the still laughing witch. One bolt missed but a second flare of the purple light struck the end of her broomstick, setting it on fire. "That's the second broom I've seen lit on fire of hers." mused Dorothy as they kept launching their purple light up at the woman. Dorothy's shoes were warming on her feet and still glowing. "I think we just about have her."

"I've got her contained if you can use those slippers of yours to get rid of her." Emma shouted over the roar of their magic. Nodding, Dorothy said something and clicked her heels, their magic transforming into a tornado around the witch, trapping her. Jets of green light emitted from the interior as the witch was screaming and shouting angrily at the two girls below. Emma held her fists up just before the light struck them deflecting it back at the witch. There was a shriek and then silence, the tornado and all the magic they summoned fading away fast, the ruby slippers' glow diminishing..

A ripple of energy ran across the landscape, undoing the magic cast by the witch, who Emma and Dorothy saw flying off into the distance, clearly shaky on her damaged broomstick. "She may return, but I can sense her power are permanently diminished." Regina said as they watched the villain fade into the horizon. "We can rest easier but should never let our guard down. Just in case." she turned to Dorothy. "And as for you, I thank you for helping us. If not for you and those slippers, I don't think any of us would be around."

"I just want to go home. But I am happy to have helped and who knows, maybe I'll some back some day. But what I do know is that if that witch does ever return and I for some reason can't, you may need these." Dorothy plucked the ruby slippers off of her feet and handed them to Emma. "You're another savior so I guess you should have these. Keep them safe."

Emma took the slippers and made a funny face. "These definitely won't go with anything I own. Hopefully I won't ever need to use them. Thanks though.."

And with that, Regina used her power to send Dorothy back to her Kansas farm and she and the others returned to Regina's palace were they had a compelling tale to tell about the witch who, for now, was something less than wicked. For the time being, anyway.

**The End**


End file.
